Nathan Wuornos
Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos (b. 14 December 1976) is the biological son of Max Hansen, the adopted son of Garland Wuornos, a police detective with the Haven Police Department, and a resident of Haven, Maine. He experiences no tactile sensation due to a rare disorder known as "idiopathic neuropathy"; this condition is not medical, but is rather a result of "the Troubles." Personality Nathan appears to be a friendly guy. He is quick to make friends with Audrey. Nathan puts other people's needs before his own. He has done this more than once. He also initially had a dislike for Duke due to Duke bullying when they were boys, but later came to view Duke as the bravest man he's ever known. Nathan also doesn't like Rev. Ed Driscoll, who wants to rule the town and damn the "Troubled". Background Born Nathan Thaddeus Hanson (a middle name he shares with Ludlow author Thaddeus Beaumont) in 1976, he is the first-born son of Elizabeth and Max Hansen. It is implied his father was abusive, though Nathan does not appear to remember this. After his father was arrested and jailed for killing a family, Nathan was adopted by Garland Wuornos and his mother, now Garland's wife. Originally it seems the three got on well, but after the death of his mother, his relationship with his father slowly became strained and resentful. In February 1983, he crashed into a tree while sledding, suffering a compound fracture of the radius without feeling it. The wound was spotted by Lisa Buck, and Nathan spent several weeks in the hospital recovering from various injuries. During his recovery and the months that followed, whispers and rumors started up during a period that Ed Driscoll calls the Troubles, also during this period, Nathan suffered from idiopathic neuropathy for the first time, though it cleared up after the Troubles ended. When the Troubles resumed, so did his condition. This condition caused him to be bullied at school, particularly by Duke Crocker and his friends - this was the source of his dislike of Crocker. During one trick, they repeatedly put tacks in his back whilst "congratulating" him that a girl liked him. Nathan claims he did not talk to another girl for two years after the incident. In 1992, Nathan played Little League Baseball with Crocker, and the two were coached by James Garrick. In May 1994, Nathan took Hannah Driskull to their high school prom against the wishes of her father. During his high school years he was the President of the AV club. A few years after the the Troubles started again, Duke returned to Haven, and invited Nathan out on a fishing trip under the pretense of friendship. When in reality, Duke was trying to use Nathan as a cover since he was smuggling goods. Soon after, he and Nathan got into a fight and fought for over an hour; this is the event that triggered Nathan's trouble. During Nathan's early police career, Garland had little respect for his police work and this dispirited Nathan so much that he was considering giving up being an police officer. During a game of pool, he mentioned this to Duke and, shortly after, Nathan received an anonymous tip about Nick McGinnis, a smuggler. The arrest earned him Garland's respect and launched his career. (Years later, he was to learn that Duke was the source of the tip.) In 2006, Nathan earned a commendation as Haven's Officer of the Year. Season One In June 2010, he rescues FBI Agent Audrey Parker when her vehicle runs off the road and crashes through a barrier. He subsequently investigates the death of Jonas Lester with her, and is later shot through the shoulder in the process of arresting Ted Ford. He later investigates the bizarre destruction of the Rust Bucket with Parker, as well as the strange behavior of doctors and patients at the Murray Q. Frederickson Psychiatric Facility (during which he suffers a psychotic episode when he falls victim to Ray McBreen's metaphysical power), the inexplicable putrefaction of food surrounding Bill and Jeff McShaw at the Second Chance Bistro, the rapid-aging deaths of Phil Reiser and Joe Campbell, the mauling deaths of T. R. Holt and Brad Donnelly, the baffling attack on Eliot Wallace aboard the Endorfin and the death of Joe Sandimaro, and the deaths of Hessberg nurses Bill Rand and Mrs. Wilson. In August 2010, Nathan pursues a relationship with animal-rights activist Jess Minnion, though he experiences anxiety over being intimate with her because of his inability to feel physical sensation. The relationship ends when Jess leaves Haven to return to Montreal after being attacked and nearly killed by the Dark Man, as she is unable to cope with being drawn into the dangers inherent in Nathan's line of work. After she leaves, he discovers he is able to feel Audrey's touch and, though he keeps it to himself, finds numerous excuses to be in physical contact with her. During the first weekend of September 2010, he attends a surprise birthday party for Audrey at the hotel on Carpenter's Knot, and becomes trapped on the island with the rest of the guests when a storm hits. He had brought Audrey a blue scarf that Jess had purchased from McGuinness's, though he believed the gift to be a blue cashmere sweater since he had not been with Jess when she bought the item. He ultimately deduces the identity of a chameleon that had taken on Audrey's form, realizing that he cannot feel the touch of the person pretending to be Audrey. He subsequently shoots the chameleon, still in the guise of his partner, mirroring an act of his father's in May 1983. When Max Hanson is paroled from Shawshank State Prison in October 2010 and returned to Haven, Nathan discovers his true paternity, as well as learning that his adoptive father, Garland Wuornos, had been struggling for decades to psychically hold the town of Haven together. When Garland is killed by his condition, Nathan is at first angry with Audrey for not offering to help Garland, but later apologises and reveals that he can feel her touch. He later confronts Rev. Driscoll in the Chief's office at the Haven Police Department, when Driscoll intimates that he intends to exert substantial influence over the Chief's replacement. Shortly after, Nathan and Audrey encounter a brunette woman claiming to be FBI Special Agent Audrey Parker. Season Two Nathan and Audrey take the woman into custody at roughly the same time that the Biblical plagues of Egypt begin manifesting throughout Haven. Nathan and Audrey pursue the man responsible with the brunette's help. Nathan nearly dies, along with the rest of the first-born men in Haven, before Audrey and the brunette manage to help the man responsible to stop the plagues. Garland's body has been reduced to fist-sized lumps of rubble, caused by the impossible strain of literally trying to hold the town together. Nathan and Duke are forced to secretly bury the cooler containing Garland's remains, as it would be impossible to explain away the state of the body. Later in the week, he officiates at a memorial service in Garland's honor at the Grey Gull, during which he discovers that he can once again feel tactile sensations. Soon after, he investigates similar bizarre incidents at a local grocery and the Haven Bus Terminal, and tracks down the girl responsible. He discovers that the girl's affliction had temporarily abated, then reappeared at the same time that his own affliction had suddenly abated. He and his partner then investigate a break-in at the Fisheries Museum in which the only thing stolen is an 18th-century puzzle board. They learn the history of the object from Vince Teagues, and identify the man responsible for the theft, whom they confront and kill on Crocker's boat. Just before the man dies, Nathan gives him the girl's affliction and his own is returned to him. In Sparks and Recreation, Nathan meets Dwight Hendrickson, his father's Trouble "cleaner" when a baseball game is affected by a Trouble. Like the other people in Haven, Nathan falls under the Brody Trouble when he gets flustered by Richard Brody and later Chris Brody when his father is murdered. He later works with Dwight when the hospital suffers a black-out. Dwight comments that he liked working with Garland due to the lack of questions. In Roots, he sends Audrey to deliver a marriage certificate to the Keegan - Novelli wedding. When he hears the Teagues on the radio, he heads out to help them and when he arrives on scene he is attacked by an extensive, dense growth of roots. The others are hiding in a barn from the roots. He is able to break through using flares and get into the barn, but does not have enough flares left for a return journey. Once Audrey figures out that loving feelings will allow them to pass through the roots, Nathan watches the couples, including Chris and Audrey, walk out of the barn. This is when Nathan realizes he has feelings for Audrey and later phones her, but she does not answer. In Audrey Parker's Day Off, Nathan is at a scene of a hit-and-run of a child when Audrey arrives. He holds her back so that she does not have to see the body. When the day repeats itself, Nathan cannot remember anything and Audrey has to tell him about the events of the day. Nathan helps Audrey each time, even becoming the victim himself. At one point, he tells Audrey that he does not have a sense of touch and cannot feel pain. She is the only thing he can feel. When the day resets, Audrey tells Nathan to stay in the station. After the Trouble is solved, Nathan updates Audrey on the situation, and meets Duke inside to inform him of Chris's Trouble when he arrives. In The Tides That Bind, Nathan investigates the death of Leith Glendower and visits Leith's ex-wife Mary Collins, one of Rev Driscoll's adherents. This leads him, Audrey, and Duke to the Glendower compound, where all the men are Troubled. They realize that the son, Daniel, is Troubled and the case is connected to the disappearance of Penny Driscoll. After solving the case, Nathan, along with Audrey and Duke, help a young boy named Henry escape the wrath of a Troubled criminal named Cornell Stamoran. The Rev makes his presence felt even more in Haven when he has Nathan fired as Chief, being replaced by Merrill from New Brunswick, who is fully on-board with Driscoll. However, a Trouble breaks out and begins to affect all of those inside, so Merrill places Haven P.D. under lockdown, with Reverend Driscoll's men taking up sniper posts outside to prevent anyone from leaving, with Dwight being Nathan's only outside contact. Merrill himself is killed by the Trouble, and Duke reveals to Nathan that Evi had been working for Driscoll this whole time and is behind Nathan being removed as Chief. After confronting her about it, Evi goes over the edge and goes outside, threatening to Driscoll's men that she'll tell Duke what he wants to know; as a result, Evi is shot and killed by a sniper, and Nathan is forced to knock Duke unconscious and lock him in a cell to prevent him from going back outside in rage. After the Trouble is fixed and Nathan discovers that Dwight's Trouble causes him to be a bullet magnet, he investigates a Wendigo-related Trouble in the woods near town. Audrey, Duke, Vince, Dave, Dwight and Reverend Driscoll are all present for the search in the forest, and when Driscoll finds the Troubled person he tries to kill her, but is shot in the chest and killed by Audrey. Nathan, realizing that from here on he needs to take a by-the-book approach so as to keep people from turning on Haven P.D. as a whole, is especially protective of Audrey after this incident, doing his best to prevent any more dividing amongst citizens. He initially threatens to close down a Troubled meeting at the Haven Herald, but ends up deciding to attend it instead, being Troubled himself. He also reveals to Audrey that he has been looking into Lucy Ripley, and managed to find her address. Shortly afterward, a Troubled man named Kyle Hopkins brings back ghosts of people he buried, Reverend Driscoll's ghost returns to Haven along with Simon Crocker and Garland Wuornos; Nathan talks to Garland, who advises him not to become romantically involved with Audrey due to how important she is. The Trouble is ended when Duke accidentally kills Hopkins, as the Crocker Curse ends a Trouble as a whole if they kill a Troubled person. Nathan becomes convinced that Duke liked it, and has lost his mind; when Audrey is kidnapped from her apartment before she and Nathan can have their first date, Nathan immediately assumed that it is Duke and heads to Duke's boat, intent on killing him. Season Three In 301, Nathan is on Duke's boat and Duke learns that Nathan has the Guard tattoo, which perturbs Duke as the person destined to kill him is said to have the same tattoo. Nathan is about to shoot Duke when someone's Trouble is activated. Duke and Nathan attempt to stop the Trouble while trying to find Audrey. When they fix both problems (nearly at the same time) Nathan is glad to see Audrey. Audrey pushes past Duke (who finds her) and into Nathan's arms. They have a lovely moment. They dig up the grave where the Colorado Kid (later known as James Cogan) is supposedly buried. While digging, Dwight sees the ink and warns Nathan of the consequences, but Nathan says it's to protect Audrey (and possibly Duke in a small way). There is no body in the coffin, only a quantity of bricks to simulate the weight of a dead person. There is a message in Audrey's handwriting: "Find him before the Hunter". The group (Nathan, Audrey, Duke, Dwight, Dave and Vince) think the "Hunter" is a person (although Dave and Vince probably know much more than they are letting on). In Stay, things go a little sour for the pair when Audrey starts to pull away emotionally from Nathan following her traumatic experience. The Trouble in this episode is a man whose trouble causes Dogs (and possibly other animals) to turn into men. These men are wild and dangerous. There is only one "man" who is nice and does not try to harm anyone, so Audrey christens him 'Cookie'. Duke researches the Hunter and learns that it is the name of a meteor storm that appears every twenty-seven years. He also finds out that Sarah and Lucy (Audrey's earlier egos) both disappeared on the night of the meteor storm. The next storm is due in 49 days. Nathan and Audrey solve the mystery of the Trouble. Nathan visits Audrey's house to walk Cookie, whom Audrey is considering keeping. Before Nathan comes to Audrey, Duke tells her about the Hunter. Audrey then decides to give up Cookie, and retreats from Nathan even more. In the third episode, the Trouble of the week is a man whose organs are dying. He has a strange snake-like organ that extends out of his mouth and down other people's throats to steal their healthy organs. Audrey has further retreated as Nathan has purchased tickets to a movie/play a few months in advance, when Audrey will no longer be there. The two are very tense, and Audrey confesses to Nathan what is happening. In Over My Head, the Trouble of the week is a woman who puts her own worries on other people, people who could save her from her car crash, where she is trapped after being accidentally forced off the road. Nathan, Audrey and Duke try to work out whose trouble it is. Nathan goes to the Guns and Rose Diner and meets Jordan, a member of The Guard. Her Trouble is that all those who touch her (except Nathan) feel a searing pain that causes them to fall to the floor. In Real Estate, Nathan and Jordan are sitting on a bench, about to kiss, when Nathan receives a phone call from Audrey. Jordan, angry at the interruption, storms off and Nathan goes to find Audrey. He arrives at the house to meet a much surprised Audrey, Duke, Dr. Claire, and Tommy. It is discovered that Audrey did not call Nathan, but that the house did. They all turn back to look for the door through which Nathan entered, but it has disappeared. Suddenly they hear a scream down the halls. They all run towards the source of the scream and find a girl, speared and hanging from a chandelier. Jordan is standing underneath, looking at a puddle of blood that reads: "It's all your fault". When Audrey questions her, Nathan defends her, stating "she's with me," soon after the group splits. Jordan and Nathan talk privately. Jordan reveals that she followed Nate to apologize for storming off earlier due to her finding out that Nathan only wanted to join The Guard to be locate the tattooed serial killer. Nathan does not deny his undercover role and tells her that what started out as a lie is now real for him. Jordan, still angry with him, says she'll find her own way out, and storms off again. Nathan follows her. When Audrey finally figures out how to escape the house, Nathan volunteers to clear a path for the group. He does so by shooting out all the mirrors and phones, which are the eyes and ears of the house. The group escapes from the house and blow it up. Nathan and Jordan reconcile with a passionate kiss. In Magic Hour: Part 1, Nathan and Tommy are investigating a murder and Nathan thinks it's a hit. But when the deceased wife rises from the dead, Nathan realizes there is a Trouble involved. They track the Trouble down to Moira and Noelle and just as they arrive at the cabin, Nathan finds a bolt gun in the trunk of Tommy's car and Tommy shoots Nathan dead. Nathan is later resurrected in Magic Hour: Part 2 by Moira's Trouble. In Sarah, he and Duke travel back in time to 1955, to the day that Sarah arrived in Haven. He goes to the Haven Police Department and frees a member of The Guard. Before he goes in, he meets a young Garland Wuornos. Garland asks if he could become a police officer; Nathan tells him he will become a great one. Nathan also enters into a short romantic relationship with Sarah, and their son, James, is conceived. He calls Sarah "incredible" when he has only just met her, indicating that he still has feelings for Audrey. Nathan remains loyally at Audrey's side throughout the remainder of her time in Haven; he breaks up with Jordan after she lies to him about the Guard kidnapping a young girl, and discovers that the Bolt-Gun Killer, AKA Tommy, is still alive, and was using Tommy's skin as a disguise. Deducing that the Bolt-Gun Killer will have disguised himself as someone else in their group to get close to Audrey, interrogations by Audrey begin, which Nathan passes easily. It is soon discovered that Claire was the skin being worn now, and the true identity of the Bolt-Gun Killer is Arla Cogan, former wife of James Cogan. Nathan does his best to protect Audrey from both Arla and the Guard, and succeeds at first, as Arla is killed, but Audrey chooses to go into the Barn anyway; as going into the Barn is what ends the Troubles for 27 years. Nathan, however, refuses to let Audrey go, and shoots Agent Howard, causing the Barn to implode and the Hunter Meteor Storm to rain down onto Haven, destroying buildings and killing people. After helping Dwight save people's lives and try to contain the chaos, the Guard is furious with Nathan and wants to kill him; Nathan flees town and disappears, only Dave Teagues knowing his whereabouts. Season Four Six months later, after the barn's destruction, Nathan is fighting people for money due to escaping from Haven. He meets Duke and Jennifer Mason, who can hear voices from the barn. Nathan, Duke and Jennifer arrive in Haven and are greeted by Jordan and The Guard. Nathan tells the others that he believes Audrey to be alive. His plan is to find her and have her kill him. He believes himself to be her true love, so if she kills him, the Troubles will be ended forever. Later at the police station, Nathan informs Dwight and Duke of Marion Caldwell who was the first troubled person Audrey met and he later stops Marion from killing anymore people. Dwight, who has become the new police Chief, offers Nathan a police badge, saying that the townspeople will not accept him back as Chief but that he can give him a job as a detective. Nathan refuses at first, but when Dwight and Duke mention the usefulness of police powers to find Audrey, Nathan takes the job. Upon finding Audrey and returning her to Haven, Nathan is dismayed to discover that Audrey's personality has apparently reset, and she is now Lexie. The Guard tries to kill Nathan, but Duke manages to talk them into a plan of getting Lexie to fall in love with Nathan so she can then kill him. The Guard consents to this plan, and Nathan eventually finds out that Audrey remembered the whole time, and didn't reveal herself to Nathan because she didn't want to kill him. They continued to keep this secret unil Vince and Dave managed to uncover the truth about a "Great Evil" that was coming, and that "Lexie" killing Nathan would destroy all of them. They discovered Audrey's charade, and Vince, rather than berate her and Nathan, praised Audrey for her secrecy saving them all. Nathan is disturbed when William, the lover of Audrey's former self Mara, comes to Haven and reveals that he can alter and create new Troubles using a black substance from the Void called Aether. After many struggles with William's attempts to make Mara come out, Nathan manages to capture William, with the plan of sending him back into the Void. Jennifer manages to open a doorway at the Lighthouse, and William is cast through, but not before finally getting Mara to emerge, and Jennifer passing out and dying. Season Five After being flung out of the lighthouse, Nathan goes to search for Audrey, but finds Mara in her place. She unhandcuffs him. When Duke finds him, Nathan is freed from the cuffs and head to the scene of the lighthouse destruction. There, Nathan finds out that "Audrey" was there before him looking for Jennifer and Nathan continues looking for Mara. After Mara kills Sam, Nathan and company realize she is looking for thinnies and meets her at the one on the beach. He tries to get Audrey back but Mara shoots him in the shoulder. In Speak No Evil, after Duke patches Nathan up, he heads to the station where he gets a call from Vickie about "Audrey" acting strangely and taking her badge. In the morgue, he finds Gloria hiding with the aether and tells her what is going on. Nathan makes a deal with Mara for her to leave Haven in exchange for aether. Before he does this though, he confronts Duke about the fact that Jennifer is dead and Duke is the one that is sewing people's faces up. At a thinny, Nathan gives Mara the aether and uses Vickie's Trouble to knock her out. Just as he is saying goodbye to Audrey, he discovers that Audrey is still inside Mara. In Spotlight, Nathan gets help from Duke to avoid The Guard so that he can attempt to find Audrey inside Mara. He takes Mara to his father's old cabin to have enough privacy for this. When Mara goes to sleep, Audrey is briefly able to speak to Nathan and tells him that the best way to help her is to treat Mara just as he would Audrey. Duke finds them and is angry about what is going on. Not long after, members of The Guard find them. He manages to convince Dwight that Audrey is still inside of Mara, and, with Duke, he uses a resurrection Trouble to bring Audrey out as another body entirely; however, Nathan cannot feel her anymore. It is soon discovered that Audrey is rapidly dying, being a mere copy of Mara now. When Charlotte Cross arrives in Haven, Nathan does not trust her until Audrey starts being treated by her. Nathan is present when it is discovered that Charlotte is Audrey's mother, and was also present when Duke tried to leave Haven with Mara so he could set off his Trouble-Bomb in the Void, where no one could be hurt. Charlotte merged Mara into Audrey, saving Audrey's life, but Duke's Trouble-Bomb exploded anyway, infecting much of the town. Nathan and Dwight, seeing no other way to combat the Troubles now rampaging on the streets, made the decision to tell the entire police department about the Troubles. When this also doesn't work, Dwight dissolves Haven P.D. and says that the Guard is taking over; Nathan, however, holds onto his badge out of respect for what it stands for. Weeks pass, and Nathan becomes the most experienced person to be on the streets, specifically in a particular part of town called "Trouble Alley". He leads an expedition to repair the city's power generator, but while on the way, discovers that William's stash of Aether lies nearby, which can help Charlotte to find a cure for the Troubles. He leaves with Kira Fulcher to find it, and they do, but Kira is injured and trapped, and Nathan must find help. When he returns to the rest of the town huddled in a public school, he lies and says that Kira is dead in order to protect the secrecy of the Aether Stash. As a result, Kira's fiancée, Tony, furiously puts Nathan on trial for everything that he has done to harm Haven. Nathan stands firm and defends all that he has done, despite the accusations from Tony. The trial is a stalling tactic devised by Dwight until Dwight and Charlotte can rescue Kira, which they do and the trial is called off. He is present while the Sandman puts Audrey into stasis, and remains by her side until she is released and wakes. He would continue to investigate as many Troubles as possible while Audrey and Charlotte harnessed the Aether, until Charlotte was found murdered in her office. After using a resurrection Trouble to briefly reanimate Charlotte, she informed Nathan, Audrey and Dwight that it was Dave who had killed her, possessed by her husband Croatoan, also telling them they need to find a piece of the old Barn in the Void to make the new one. She then permanently died in Dwight's arms. Nathan and Vince, realizing that there must be some connection between Croatoan and the Colorado Kid Murder, use a Trouble to go back in time to te 1980's, where Nathan meets Lucy Ripley and a younger version of his father, Garland. He tells them who he is, and, with Lucy, witnesses the Colorado Kid Murder at the hands of the possessed Dave Teagues. He then leaves with Vince and escapes to the present having discovered that Thinnies can be opened by a member of the Colton Family, and using a child from the past to deliver a message to Duke in the present. Duke receives the message from Nathan telling him that they need a member of the Colton Family, and so Duke returns with Hailie Colton; Hailie conjures a Thinny and Nathan passes through into the Void. However, he is soon trapped by William, who is remarkably happy to see him. Nathan, not having time to fight him, lies and says that Mara is still alive and sent him in for the piece; William is amused and goes with Nathan, intending to return to her. However, after finding the piece they need, William discovers the truth about Mara's death and attacks Nathan; neither of them are able to make it to the Thinny before Hailie changes her mind and closes it, not desiring to part with her Trouble. Nathan and William are trapped in a cave with liquid Aether. Nathan, injured and dying due to not being able to survive in the Void for long, is convinced by William to give him some Aether, which William used to conjure his thug Heavy, with the intention of killing Nathan and leaving through the Thinny that Duke had managed to open from Haven. Nathan managed to make William see that Mara never cared about him and was always just using him; William, convinced, has Heavy release Nathan to go back to Haven; Nathan gives William his father's ring so that William may find his way back to his own world. When Nathan returns, he discovers that Dave Teagues was killed by Croatoan, and the monster is now on the loose looking for Audrey. Nathan, Dwight, Duke, Gloria, Vince, McHugh, Laverne, Alex Sena, Stan, Riley and the rest of the Guard barricade themselves inside the police station to protect Audrey and the Barn's pieces. Croatoan, however, manages to infect Duke, who kills Alex Sena; it is also revealed that Laverne, who has the Holloway Trouble, is trapped inside the walls of the building, and thus controls every inch of it, using the security cameras and web-cameras as her eyes and ears. Nathan and Laverne do their best to protect Audrey, but Duke manages to kidnap her and bring her to Croatoan. After being set free by Croatoan, Audrey reunites with Nathan, who is forced to kill Duke so that Croatoan cannot obtain the Troubles that Duke has absorbed; Nathan tells Duke that he is the bravest man he has ever known, and the last thing Duke sees is Nathan's Guard tattoo. He then meets Croatoan himself; he decides to send Nathan to the other side of the fog shroud with a copy of Audrey, with Nathan forgetting about Haven and the rest of the town. However, something pulls Nathan toward the spot where Haven should be, and he passes through the shroud with the Audrey copy, his love for her being too powerful for the Troubles to make him forget. Once passed through, he remembers everything and Audrey's copy fades away, so that Nathan may find the real Audrey. Vince, having become the Controller of the new Barn, is in Croatoan's possession due to blackmailing Dwight with Lizzie Hendrickson; Nathan tries to stop Croatoan but is hurt badly; Audrey begs Croatoan to heal him, and Croatoan, realizing that she really cares for Nathan, heals him back to his full health. Vince reveals that in order for the new Barn to be successful, it requires a willing person from the other world to power it. Croatoan volunteers to power the Barn and redeem his actions, but it is not enough, so Audrey must go with him so they may power it together. Nathan vows his neverending love for Audrey as she, Vince and Croatoan successfully create the new Barn, the three of them never being seen in Haven again. The Troubles end as a result of the new Barn, and weeks pass; Nathan is once again Chief of Haven P.D, and Stan is his right-hand man. Vickie Dutton draws Nathan a sketch of Audrey so he can remember, and while driving Nathan comes upon a car that has gone too close to the cliff side, in the exact same place he once met Audrey. He there meets Paige and her baby James, discovering that once the Barn had been successfully created, Audrey chose to wipe herself one more time so that she may fall in love with Nathan all over again as a new personality. Nathan and Paige leave to get pancakes as the series ends. Alternate Reality In The Trouble With Troubles, Nathan, going under the alias of Nathan Hansen, does not have his Trouble and is working as a doctor. He has a small history with Duke that differs from their relationship in the original Haven. He is more upbeat and likes joking. He is also married and has a child. When he and Audrey meet in this alternate reality, he does not know her and is flattered when she hits on him. When someone is killed in Haven, Nathan is the ME on scene and tries to joke with Detective Crocker. Then his family is kidnapped by William and he has to work with Audrey to find them. He eventually finds out that William wants Cliff and exchanges him for his family. Feeling bad about it, Nathan puts his family somewhere safe and returns to help. Trouble ]] Idiopathic neuropathy - Due to his Trouble, Nathan can't feel physical sensations, including pain, at all. He has no feeling of touch, but for some reason can feel Audrey's touch until season 5 when Audrey lose her immunity to the Troubles. His inability to feel pain can prove advantageous at times, as he is able to simply ignore incapacitating injuries. It can prove dangerous at other times, since he may not notice that severe trauma has occurred, which can still kill him. Also Read Nathan's Relationships Category:Members of the Guard Category:HPD personnel Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Character pages Category:Troubled Category:Adoptees Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Law enforcement personnel